


How I met your father

by pho3b3



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, a lot of this is retelling of scenes not going to lie, and theres a 3x13 fix it component to it too, buffy and marty are only mentioned, but I've made up the aged scenes, how i met your mother au anyone?, tyrus are great dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pho3b3/pseuds/pho3b3
Summary: When their daughter starts having boy troubles T.J and Cyrus decide it's time to tell their story





	How I met your father

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very not edited so my apologies for the 1000 mistakes that are probably in this!

“I hate my life” T.J looked up his husband as their fifteen year old daughter angrily stomped up the stairs and then promptly slammed her bedroom door. Their ten year old son doesn’t even look up from his Nintendo switch, like it was an everyday thing for his sister to be throwing tantrums, which it wasn’t. Cyrus puts down his marking and smirks at T.J.

“I think this your area of expertise,” T.J would argue with that, T.J should argue with that, but truthfully Cyrus isn’t wrong. Cyrus did the comforting, he was the shoulder to cry on, the one to chase after them with tissues and muffins, having four shrinks for parents fully equipped Cyrus for moments like those. On the other hand, T.J’s years of teenage angst helps him relate to the screaming, door slamming side of their children, at least all those years of bottled up anger were good for something. 

With a sigh T.J stands up, kisses Cyrus on the forehead (completely missing the face of disgust Arlo gives them) before ascending the stairs. From about the middle of the staircase T.J could hear it, the angsty emo music, the My Chemical Romance of Violet’s generation, something she only brought out when she was in a particularly bad mood. T.J cringed as the music got louder and louder the closer he got to her bedroom door. By the time he reached Violet’s door he could hear her singing offkey to the angry lyrics. He bangs on the door three times loudly and waits. 

The music shuts off and the door swings open to reveal violet, now with her hair out and crazy around her face like Buffy’s, she’s changed out of the short (a little too short if you ask T.J, but no one ever did) light blue t-shirt dress that Andi sent her for her birthday the year before, and into a basketball top that she stole from T.J months ago and a pair of basketball shorts that also happen to be T.J’s, he didn’t know when or how they ended up in Violet’s closet but he wasn’t exactly surprised. 

“What do you want dad?” she gives him a look that reminds him far too much of teenage Buffy. Buffy was the surrogate for both Violet and Arlo, Violet resembles her the most. She has Buffy’s darker skin tone and hair but T.J’s green eyes. Arlo, on the other hand, is Cyrus’ mini me, he has Cyrus’ big brown eyes, the straight-ish brow hair and big smile but he inherited the dark skin from Buffy too. Buffy and Marty have children of their own. When they all get together you can definitely see the similarities. Violet and Arlo know that Buffy is their biological mum, Buffy has always treated them the same way she treats her own. T.J and Cyrus are unbelievably lucky to have Buffy. 

Violet rolls her eyes at T.J and gestures for him to come in. Violet’s room was neat and organised, everything had a spot and she knew instantly if something was out of place or missing, something Arlo learnt the hard way, in that sense she was a lot like Cyrus. T.J lays down on one side of Violet’s bed and opened his arms for his daughter, who sighed as she snuggled up beside him, head on his shoulder. 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on? Why are you so angry?” He hugs Violet tighter when she angrily huffs and buries her head into his shoulder, something that she’s done to both T.J and Cyrus since she was a little girl. 

 

“Boys suck,” she mumbles into T.J’s shirt. T.J’s cheeks redden a little as he realises that maybe Cyrus would be best to handle this one, T.J didn’t exactly make things easy for Cyrus when they were teenagers, he was sure Cyrus had muttered that exact sentence a few times because of him.

“Amen to that. I think you’re gonna need both Pa and I for this one,” Violet looks confused but she nods her head. T.J clears his throat loudly making Violet role her eyes fondly at him. “Cy! I think it’s time to tell the kids our story!” T.J bellows. Violet shuffles closer to T.J, anticipating the arrival of her pa and baby brother.

Five seconds later and the sound of two sets of feet rushing up the staircase fills the house. Arlo enters first, Nintendo switch still in hand, he sends T.J a confused look before laying horizontally across the bed at T.J and Violet’s feet. Cyrus enters a few minutes later, red and out of breath but still happy, some things just don’t change. T.J watches as his husband drops beside their daughter and tries to catch his breath, chest heaving in and out rapidly. 

After a few seconds Cyrus lifts his head a little to be able look T.J in the eye. “You sure you wanna do this? It gets pretty deep at times Teej,” Violet looks between her dads, a mix of worry and confusion in her eyes. T.J nods his head, their children should hear the story of how they met, and judging by Violet’s mood earlier, she probably needs to hear it. Cyrus lays back down, clears his throat and nudges Arlo who quickly shuts down his switch. 

“Well, it started just before I turned 13,”

 

_  
“So, what happened at tryouts?” Cyrus watches as Buffy stuffs two more baby taters in her mouth in order to avoid Andi’s question. Buffy had looked down and out ever since she met up with Cyrus and Andi after basketball tryouts, his usually confident best friend couldn’t even muster up a smile. Cyrus was sure if only he was able to bring in some signs and cheer for her during the tryouts that she would be in a much better mood. _

_“I didn’t make the team,” Buffy mumbles grumpily and shoves more baby taters in her mouth. Cyrus was 99% sure that the roster didn’t come out until the next day, he checked five times to make sure he and Buffy were there right as they were getting posted so she didn’t have to hear about whether or not she got in from someone else and so he could give the appropriate support needed right as she needed it. Cyrus didn’t know how she knew her fate already, but he was certain she was wrong._

_“They already posted the roster? I thought that was tomorrow?” Andi asked._

_“It is! But I already know. T.J hates me,” if T.J could make Buffy feel this way then Cyrus hated him, no one hurts his best friends and gets away with it._

_“I hate T.J. Who’s T.J?” Buffy rolls her eyes and sighs._

_“The team captain. He kept calling me little girl and saying ‘go back to your playground’ “  
_

 

“Dad! As if you acted like that towards Buffy!” both of their children were now looking at T.J like he had grown a second head. T.J wasn’t proud of that version of himself, the one so full of anger and hatred that he often aimed at innocent parties. T.J and Buffy had spoken about it many times over the years, T.J has apologised more times than he can count. All has been forgiven and somewhat forgotten, Buffy never really forgets anything. 

“It was a very long time ago and one of the worst times in dad’s life. Anyway, learn from dad, he realised what he was doing and he changed. He would never say those things now, would he?” After all these years Cyrus was still quick to defend him, and after all these years T.J still wonders why Cyrus never ran. Why he gave out so many chances, why he kept loving him when he clearly didn’t deserve it. T.J reaches out and squeezes Cyrus’ hand. Cyrus brings T.J’s hand to his mouth to kiss it, making T.J blush.

“Ew! Can you continue with the story now?” Cyrus chuckles and nods his head.

“The first time we ever actually spoke your dad was lovely, I promise.”

 

_  
“No, you get my friend Cyrus here a chocolate chocolate chip muffin, and then we have a deal,” Cyrus was certain Buffy was trying to get him to die of embarrassment. Here she is, letting a well known bully one of Cyrus’ weaknesses. Buffy has her arm wrapped around him and proud smirk on her face, like she’s just cracked a code or tricked T.J into eating a rotten egg. Cyrus waits for the cruel laughter, the name calling, or something equally as mean from the boy in front of him, but if anything T.J just looks confused._

_“You can’t get your own muffin?” T.J askes incredulously. Cyrus gulps and turns to face Buffy._

_“I didn’t need this extra level of embarrassment!” Buffy gives him an apologetic look that Cyrus nearly misses as he turns back to face T.J, smiling at him sheepishly. “But no” T.J seems a little amused but not in a malicious way. He smirks at Cyrus and Cyrus can’t but think that the boy’s confidence is a little attractive but a lot intimidating._

_“Well, I can do it, but, teach a man to fish?” T.J smiles at him again and Cyrus can’t help but smile back, he just puts it down to the fact that he’s about to finally get a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. T.J claps Cyrus on the shoulder, surprising him a little and making his cheeks turn red. “Walk up to the muffin like you already own it,” T.J says it with so much conviction that Cyrus nearly believes that he could do it._

_“He can’t do that?” Buffy is quick to point out. Cyrus can’t exactly say that she’s wrong, but if T.J can believe in him, why can’t she?_

_T.J turns to her with his signature scowl. “Hey, don’t tell him what he can’t do,” Cyrus blushes again, Cyrus has never had anyone believe in him this much. Usually when Cyrus says he can’t do something, or seems hesitant to do something, no one encourages him, no one tells him he can do it. But here T.J is, sticking up for him and giving him the push he needs to be able to do something he’s always wanted to do but never has been able to._

_“Dancing with danger is on my bucket list! But then what?”_

_“Take the muffin,” T.J says in that confident tone of his. Cyrus is dumfounded, for weeks getting a delicious muffin has seemed so far out of reach that he never even tried, and to think that it was this easy all along._

_“That’s it?!” T.J nods once and turns to face the line of people and the muffin at the end of it._

_“Just don’t let anyone stand in your way,” and that’s all the encouragement Cyrus needed. With slow steps and a gentle push from T.J he was at the front of the line. As he picked up the muffin the kids in the line began to complain. Panic started to set in and he was nearly about to put the muffin back when T.J strode up beside him._

_“Hey! He’s with me.”  
_

“Pa’s love of muffins makes so much sense now,” Arlo declares, waving his switch in the air. T.J reaches over and takes it off him, that thing cost them far too much money for him to be flinging it about like that. 

That day in the cafeteria has always held a special spot in T.J’s heart. If he could he would go back in time and tell fourteen year old T.J that the boy currently shoving chocolate chocolate chip muffin in his mouth is the love of his life. He’d tell him not to let Reed near Cyrus. He’d tell him to ignore Kira and be confident in himself. Most importantly he’d tell him to let Cyrus in, and to be there for him because god knows teenage Cyrus needed that. 

“I’ll have you know my obsession with muffins started way before I met your father, thank you very much,” Cyrus’ cheeks are rosy red and he’s using what the kids have deemed his ‘teacher voice’. Sometimes current Cyrus reminds T.J of the thirteen-year-old Cyrus he first met, like right now. His arms crossed across his chest and face set in denial. The same face of denial he used when confronted about his old feelings for Jonah or the same face he used when he said he wasn’t bothered about costume day. 

The kids were going to kill him when Cyrus got to that story 

“Yeah, sure, Pa. Anyway, was it love at first muffin?” Violet askes with a smirk scarily like T.J’s. T.J feels his cheeks redden and he’s taken back to being fourteen again. He can remember thinking Cyrus was adorable, the same kind of adorable a puppy is or a baby. Back then Cyrus was just a way to get Buffy to help him. He’s always wondered what Cyrus thought that day, though. 

“Uh, not exactly, I still thought dad was a bit of a uh, um, bully?” T.J isn’t surprised, but Violet is. She sits straight up and stares at Cyrus with her mouth wide open. Arlo sits up and closes it for her, earning him a whack on the hand as Violet’s mouth falls open again. 

“He got you a muffin and you still thought he was a bully? Who knew Pa could play hard to get,” T.J can’t help but scoff at this, once T.J pulled his head in Cyrus was pretty easy to get. 

“Yeah as hard as a marshmallow maybe. Cy, tell them about the swings”

_  
“Legs go up, legs go down, that’s how we make the swing go round. Drag your feet, you’ll go slow, the more you drag, the less you go,” Cyrus was having the worse day in the history of days. He just made a complete and utter full of himself in front of Jonah Beck, the boy he had been dying to impress for months. He probably won’t talk to Cyrus ever again, he probably thinks he’s a complete and utter loser, Cyrus feels like a complete and utter loser. If one of his shrink parents were with him right now they’d tell him such negative thoughts about himself weren’t healthy and they’d somehow manage to get him to see sweating enough to fill a pool in front of the boy from his dreams in a positive manner. But they weren’t with him, so all he had were a set of swings and his negative thoughts._

_“Nice song, what do you sing when you’re on the slide?” T.J breaks him out of his thoughts, he feels a little guilty for the small bubble of happiness that floats up at the sight of him, he shouldn’t be happy to see his best friend’s tormentor. He’s probably just grateful for the company. T.J is leaning up against the structure of the swing, arms crossed, a small amused smile on his face. Cyrus couldn’t deny that he was attractive, the green eyes and the perfect hair, but again he feels guilty for think anything positive about the boy._

_Cyrus smiles sheepishly down at his feet, avoiding T.J’s eyes. “We go down, we say yay, we don’t climb up, that’s the wrong way,” T.J smiles at him in amusement and Cyrus’ heartrate quickens, curse him._

_“Huh, I did not expect you to have a song for that,” Cyrus feels himself smiling back him at now, if Buffy could see this she’d probably kill him. After a moment of comfortable silence T.J speaks again. “Chocolate chocolate chip muffin right?” Cyrus smiles at the memory, it was a really really good muffin._

_“Scary basketball guy!” Cyrus says the nickname in gest, but immediately regrets it as T.J’s face falls._

_“Actually, it’s T.J”_

_“Yeah I know, Cyrus” Cyrus says gesturing to himself. T.J hesitates for a second before making his way to the other swing._

_“So, do you hang out here a lot?” Something about the question brings Cyrus right back to why he was swinging in the first place, his good mood that T.J had managed to put him in coming back down again._

_“Only when I’m feeling bad about myself, so, fairly often”  
_

“Dad that was such a line!” Violet shrieks, hitting T.J with her pillow as Arlo throws his head back laughing at how dorky his parents were all those years ago. At the time T.J hadn’t meant for it to come off that way, but looking back on it he was probably subconsciously flirting with Cyrus, trying to get the boy to like him. 

“Pa you liked Uncle Jonah? Really?” This part of the story had not gone unnoticed by Arlo, it was something Cyrus had never shared with the children before, which was surprising considering how open he was with them, much more open that T.J was. 

“Can focus on dad’s smooth moves rather than my past transgressions please?” Cyrus mumbles as he covers his head with a pillow. The redness of T.J’s cheeks intensifies as the children starting repeating what he said all that time ago again and again, mocking him. Despite the fact that they were teasing him, T.J wouldn’t trade moments like this for the world. They were a busy family, Cyrus always had marking to do, teaching plans to make and conferences to attend to, T.J was at the gym all through the week and half days on Saturday and Sundays, leading one of his many classes or working with one of his many clients, Violet had a fantastic social life, it sometimes felt like she was never home and Arlo was always tagging along with one of the three, usually T.J, spending time in his office playing his switch. It was rare that the family of four were together like this. 

“Alright alright lets move on. After that day we became something like best friends, we did everything together and we were each other’s only real support system for a while. But, we eventually had our first falling out, I’m not going to tell you what it was about, it’s a story for another time –“ 

“Do you mind if I tell this one Cy?” He knows exactly what Cyrus is referring to, and he agrees that the kids shouldn’t know about the gun just yet, but the period of time where Cyrus wouldn’t talk to him was one of the worst times in his life and he’s never really spoken about it. Cyrus just nods, so T.J begins the story of how they made up for the first time. 

_  
It had been days without any contact with Cyrus. Days without the one person he cares about and who cares about him. T.J was slowly but surely going crazy. He was sure he had lost Cyrus and it pained him. Over the course of not talking to Cyrus T.J had realised a few different things, one, he would do anything to have Cyrus back and two, that he was undeniably in love with him. T.J hates that it’s taken him possibly loosing Cyrus to realise it. _

_T.J is walking down the very familiar path to the swings, their swings. He had been stopping by everyday since the incident happened, hoping to find Cyrus there without Buffy and Andi who had taken on some sort of bodyguard role. What pained T.J the most is that he could see that Cyrus wanted to talk to him, T.J caught him looking at him multiple times and Cyrus looked as miserable as T.J felt. If Buffy and Andi weren’t around T.J was sure that Cyrus would’ve spoken to him by now._

_As T.J gets closer he can see him, Cyrus, sitting there swing with slowly and looking as miserable as he has been all week. T.J finds himself walking just a little bit faster, he doesn’t want to waste this opportunity._

_“Is that swing taken?” T.J curses himself, nearly a week of not talking and this is the first thing he says to him? Pathetic._

_“How’d you know I’d be here?” Cyrus looks almost scared to see him, and it breaks T.J’s heart._

_“I’ve been stopping by, seeing if I could get you without your bodyguards,” he nearly lied, he nearly said that he was just walking home and happened to see him, but Cyrus deserved better than that. Cyrus deserved a better friend than him in general, he deserved the whole world and T.J knew he couldn’t give it to him, did that mean he was selfish for wanting Cyrus to stick around anyway?_

_“I’m supposed to hang out with you, I should go” Cyrus stutters. T.J wants to tell him to stay, beg him, yell how much he needs Cyrus so loud that everyone in Shadyside can hear. But he doesn’t._

_“No, stay, I’ll go. Can I at least say I’m sorry first?” Cyrus shrugs and then looks up at him expectantly. “I didn’t know that was going to happen, I wouldn’t of gone and I definitely wouldn’t of brought you,” Cyrus doesn’t say anything, the silence between them is uncomfortable and T.J hates it. He’s really ruined things. “And now you hate me. Classic T.J, anything good and I gotta ruin it,” T.J starts to walk off, sensing that there is nothing he can really do. But before he can get very far Cyrus calls him._

_“T.J,” T.J slowly turns around to face him. “You said you were going to apologise?” Annoyance bubbles in T.J’s stomach, he just made it very clear how sorry he was and how important Cyrus is to him, what more could the boy want?_

_“I just did?” Cyrus shakes his head slightly and fully stands up from the swing now._

_“No actually, you didn’t,” T.J can feel himself getting increasingly frustrated, the way he does during a maths test or a game of basketball when he’s losing._

_“Yes I did! I said I’m s-, huh, you’re right. Well, I’m sorry for not apologising,” he turns to walk away again but Cyrus stops him once more._

_“So you’ve apologised for not apologising, but you still haven’t apologised,” T.J can tell that Cyrus isn’t mad, his tone is too light and T.J can see a slight smile on the other boy’s face._

_“You can be a little annoying sometimes, you know that?” He says taking a small towards Cyrus._

_“Well, you can be oblivious,” Cyrus retorts, stepping closer._

_“Well, you can be very judgey,” he takes another step forward. What he’s just said isn’t true, Cyrus is the least judgemental person he’s ever met, he hopes Cyrus doesn’t take him seriously._

_“You can be intimidating,” there’re so close together now that T.J can see all the flecks of colour in Cyrus’s brown eyes and the freckles that are nearly non-existent. T.J has never been this close to him before, he’s not sure how he’s managing to cope seeing the boy up this close._

_“You know what else you are?”_

_“What?” T.J knows that if he was ever going to confess his feelings for Cyrus or kiss him, that now would be the time. He could do it, he should do it. Cyrus is standing right there, looking adorable in a green button up and he’s looking at him like that. T.J wants to kiss him so badly, but there’s this feeling in his stomach and in his throat and voice in his head screaming no._

_“The only one I can talk to like this.”  
_

“Please tell me you were happy boyfriends after that?” Violet groaned. She moved so she was laying horizontally, her head on T.J’s stomach and her feet in Cyrus’ lap, and Arlo was now resting his head on her stomach, they have turned into some sort of family Tetris puzzle. Cyrus makes a sound of discomfort, making Violet groan and face palm. Luckily for her their story is nearly coming to an end, and it has a positive ending. 

“No Vi, costume day hasn’t been yet!” Arlo exclaims. Cyrus reaches down and ruffles his hair. T.J wonders when Cyrus told him that part of their history, and why? T.J didn’t mind, obviously, it was actually the thing that brought them together, he just thought that Cyrus would’ve told him that Arlo knew. 

Cyrus reaches out and squeezes his hand and all his worries fade away, Cyrus had his back, and always had. 

“It was a few weeks later and costume day was coming up at Jefferson, dad came up to me and asked to do a costume with me. I was over the moon, but then a nasty piece of work got in his head and made him doubt himself. We didn’t talk for weeks, but when we did we became happy boyfriends, I promise,” Cyrus assures his daughter with a squeeze of her hand. 

_  
Cyrus’ phone buzzed for what feels like the 100th time that day with another message from T.J. The constant messaging had been going for weeks, they were begging for a chance to explain, for chance to see him again, but Cyrus didn’t want any of that. Cyrus knew where he stood with T.J, it’s where he stood with everyone. Cyrus was always the person that was there for everyone, he loved his friends with his whole being and supported them unconditionally, but there was always someone better. The people he considered his best friends had at least one person that they considered more important than him, T.J’s just happened to be Kira. Cyrus knew how to deal with this, usually. With T.J it’s different, Cyrus loved him. Cyrus loved T.J more than he had loved anyone that wasn’t related to him, way more than he liked Jonah. Cyrus wasn’t mad, he just didn’t want to put himself through anymore hurt. Cyrus was sitting at his desk, his history book wide open. Cyrus’ phone buzzes one more time and he’s about ready to turn it off and throw it out the window when he sees that the message is from T.J, asking him to come out the front. It was ten at night, his parents were currently down stairs watching a David Attenborough special on meerkats, there was no way he could get out there without having to answer some questions, but there’s also no way he can’t not go out there. With a sigh he gets up, wraps himself in his dressing gown before quietly making his way down the stairs._

_He makes it pass his mum and stepdad with ease, the special was at a particularly good spot, but now he was battling with himself. T.J was assumedly outside wait for him, waiting to explain himself and he had been waiting for this moment for weeks. Cyrus has given T.J so many chances, and now Cyrus’ heart was involved. As much as he wanted to leave the boy in the cold he couldn’t._

_Cyrus opens the door and steps out into the cool night to met with T.J sitting on his front step. He wordlessly sits beside the taller boy who turns to look at him. T.J looked exhausted, he had massive bags under his eyes, his hair was without gel and there was no sign of happiness on his face at all. Neither of them speak for some time, they just sat in uncomfortable silence for at least five minutes. T.J kept jittering and tapping his fingers on his knee, Cyrus had to fight the urge to clasp his hand on top of T.J’s._

_“Kira was manipulative and horrible, she made me feel so awful about myself Cy. I can’t fully explain this to you without admitting some things, some things that I haven’t even been able to fully admit to myself yet. I need you to hear me and believe me Underdog,” T.J sounds on the verge of tears, Cyrus has admittedly forgiven him already. So he finally allows himself to clasp the boy’s hand and give it an encouraging squeeze._

_T.J takes a shaky breath and squeezes Cyrus’ hand back. Cyrus doesn’t know what to expect from T.J but what he does know is that he’s never seen him look so small and frightened._

_“I’m gay, I’ve known for some time now and for the most part I’m okay with it. But Kira saw me with you and used what she saw against me. She turned the connection that you and I have, because he do have a connection I know you feel it too Underdog, into this dirty shameful thing. I got scared, for this first time since I was 12 I was ashamed of that part of myself. So I bailed, and I couldn’t bring myself to tell you because I was scared that you would find this shameful too,” T.J was sobbing now, Cyrus wanted to wrap him up and make him feel okay again, but he couldn’t move. He was in shock, shocked that Kira had done that to him and shocked that T.J saw the connection too. “You are the most important person in my life Cyrus and I don’t want to lose you. But I do understand if you never want anything to do with again,” T.J sniffed and wiped vigorously at his eyes._

_Cyrus was lost for words, he wanted to tell the boy beside him that it was okay, that he understood, but no words would come out. It had been sometime and Cyrus still hadn’t managed to say anything. T.J goes to stand to leave. Cyrus can’t let him leave, not like this. So without thinking his grabs T.J’s hand and pulls him closer to him before pressing his lips to his. T.J freezes in shock but eventually begins to kiss back and Cyrus finally understands what all the fuss with kissing is about.  
_

“And then they got married, had two kids and lived happily ever after!” Violet finishes for them with a clap. T.J and Cyrus both throw their heads back laughing at their daughter. If you had of told either of them 30 years ago that they’d be here, together, like this, they both would’ve laughed and called the person who told them an idiot. Things had worked out perfectly for them despite all the ups and downs, and that’s what T.J wants his children to get from this, that the best things are always worth fighting for. 

“Well, I have to go and get ready for a training session, but I hope you feel better soon Vi, okay?” T.J says, squeezing his daughter’s hand. She nods at him as he clambers over his family and makes his way out of the room. Once he was a little down the hall T.J heard Cyrus speak.

“I don’t know who the boy is or what he’s done kiddo, but don’t give up on him just yet, he may be the best thing that’s ever happened to you”


End file.
